1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a self-actuating firearm, particularly a gas-operated automatic or semiautomatic firearm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In gas-operated automatic or semiautomatic firearms, a portion of the gas produced by firing moves a piston, by passing from the bore or mouth into an expansion chamber and the piston acts on the loading and firing mechanism.
When the breechblock is pushed backward by the stem of the piston, the breechblock body moves away from the head and performs its backward stroke, compressing the recoil spring, the case is extracted and expelled and the firing pin is cocked.
Many gas operating systems have been proposed as part of the continuous quest for reliability and precision in operation, constructive simplicity, and versatility in use.
The aim of the present invention is to provide a self-actuating firearm of the gas-operated type, which is improved with respect to the firearms of the prior art.
An object of the invention is to provide a gas-operated self-actuating firearm which is constructively simple and particularly reliable.
An important object of the invention is to provide a gas-operated self-actuating firearm which can be easily disassembled in order to perform ordinary maintenance of the firearm.
Another object of the invention is to provide a gas-operated self-actuating firearm wherein the gas collection device is not easily clogged by the residues that are present in the gas.
This aim and these and other objects that will become better apparent to those skilled in the art, are achieved by a self-actuating firearm as claimed in the appended claims.